Bring Back the Sun
by soggywaffles321
Summary: (Reylo) set two years after TFA. Reylo baby. When Rey gives birth to her and Kylo's daughter Rilah, she decides to let Luke take the child after birth and raise her as a Jedi on an uncharted outer rim planet. Nineteen years later a grownup Rilah sets out on a journey to find her mother; only to be found by the First Order -And her Father.


**Why hello there my lovelies! I wanted to inform you that yes- I am indeed a reylo shipper, and my main character Rilah is the daughter of Kylo and Rey. Thank you so much for reading guys!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **(19 years ago)**

 _Rey sat silently._

 _Silent, yet the least bit calm._

 _She knew he was coming, she felt it in the force –but she also felt something overwhelmingly powerful as well; as if it were a beautiful aura radiating off of her for miles and miles for all to know._

 _For Kylo to know._

 _It wouldn't be long before he came to resistance base to find her; to see the truth with his own eyes._

 _Rey was pregnant. And a Knight of Ren was the father._

 _It had been two years since the blow up of star killer base; however that wasn't the last time she'd seen Kylo. They'd meet every so often to continue their game of cat and mouse; to have Rey try convincing Ren to come back to the light, and to have Ren urging Rey to follow him into the dark –it was a cycle of push and pull; like a game of tug a war that seemed to be tied –balanced._

 _And in their merge of light and dark, something extraordinary happened –they fell in love; blinding, foolish love that promised one another the hopes of a fixed heart and a family to call their own._

 _However, they were dreamers in a war that was all too real; Ren realizing the dangers of this game and the fragile structure of his loyalty to Snoke and the First Order in general._

 _He'd cut her off entirely; truly crushing her for the first time to snap her back into reality. He hadn't seen her for nine months since that fateful rainy night; when he'd made love to her under the dark rain and claimed her to be his enemy the following sunrise._

 _He was confused. And she could feel it through their connection no matter how hard he tried to shut her out, but now he had no choice but to face her._

 _Luke had sensed the tiny life's presence in the earlier stages of her pregnancy through the force; amazed at how much power and energy radiated off of the life that was no bigger than a bean at the time. He continued to train Rey, however on the resistance base instead of Skellig for safety reasons._

 _Even Leia had felt the tiny being's presence later into the pregnancy, finding herself reduced to tears of joy before Rey could even tell her she was bearing her son's child._

 _Although there were some complications as to where the child would go; and who would go with it. It was already evident that the child must be kept from Kylo and most especially Snoke; a child of that much power shouldn't be put in the dangers of the dark side –and although Rey loathed the idea of sending the new love of her life away; she knew it must be done._

 _Luke had decided to take it upon himself to take the child after birth and raise it in the ways of the force; to take it to an uncharted outer rim planet and bring it up in the ways of the Jedi - Chewie and R2 deciding to join Luke on this journey._

 _Rey was a tornado of emotion and exhaustion; bed ridden for days confirming her little time left with the only gift the stars had ever given her. Contractions continued to shoot through her without end as beads of sweat rolled off her forehead; a sharp cry piercing the air once pushing itself through her clenched teeth._

 _It was time._

 _Leia and three nurses ran into the room; Leia sharing a long stare with her to confirm that this actually was happening –that in less than a day Leia was going to be a grandmother and that Rey was going to be a mother._

 _after fourteen hours of pure hell, screaming, fainting, and more screaming, Rey could never forget the shrill cry that erupted through her ear drums; the tiny high pitched squeal of the little pink human that the nurse lifted before her. It was as if the rest of the galaxy melted away at its mercy; it's energy so exuberant and utterly powerful. The force was dancing before Rey's eyes –before everyone's eyes, as the galaxy itself seemed to kneel down to the beautiful and majestic grace that she was blessed enough to call her child._

" _She's beautiful" Rey muttered, making herself realize that she already knew the gender without even having to look._

 _Her tiny umbilical cord was cut, and after delivering the placenta, she was placed in her mother's arms as she welcomed everyone in with sheer joy and pride; Luke, Chewie and the droids right beside Leia at my bedside._

 _Leia was the second to hold the tiny girl; tears sliding down her cheeks as her words got caught in her throat._

" _If only Han were here to see her"_

 _Leia turned to Rey, her eyes focused on hers to release all of the excitement and happiness she felt in just a single glance_

" _What will be her name?"_

" _Rilah. It means energy." Rey spoke the name without a single doubt, the word fitting the child's energy so well it made a perfect fit._

 _Leia gave a soft smile and a giggle at the name, then looking at the now fussy infant in her arms she decided it was well suited._

" _It's perfect Rey"_

 _A deep silence filled the air as the tiny infant gave up her squirming and nuzzled into her grandmother's warmth; Chewie breaking the silence to have Leia lay the teensy child in his large furry arms._

" _You're right Chewie, she looks like little Ben."_

 _He nuzzled her close; his warmth and love radiating onto her as he felt himself tear up –foolish noises escaping his mouth as memories flashed through his head. He remembered Han placing a newborn Ben into his arms, holding the tiny boy the very same way; long long ago before Kylo Ren was brought to life. It was the way the small girl opened her eyes to stare into his that especially made his knees go weak; similar to the big brown eyes that had melted him before a little more than three decades ago._

 _Handing the small girl back to her mother, Chewie looked back at Luke who stood silent._

" _Tomorrow morning Rey, I must take the child. I already feel a disturbance in the force not too far away."_

 _At the serious tone of his words everyone began to exit the room; Leia escorting everyone out to leave only Luke, Rey, and her newborn child. Rey turned, her heart thudding in her chest with an uneasy grief; she knew what must be done, and she knew she only had little time with the tiny girl._

" _Take her in the morning and bring Chewie and R2 with you, just please…"_

 _She felt her voice go horse as water filled her lids; tears spilling onto her cheeks._

" _Please keep her from…_ _Him._ _"_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _She'd sung her lullaby after lullaby for hours, soothing the delicate bundle in her arms lulling both of them to sleep –only to be woken to the loud screeching of a siren and the smell of smoke._

 _The Baby._

 _She shot up instantly; tears beginning to pour from her face as she scoured the smoke covered room for her daughter. Her mind then being eased into peace as she head Luke's words in her head_

" _Your daughter is with me, I took her just in time before the First Order invaded the base. She is with R2, Chewie, and I. She is safe."_

 _She was reassured by his words, however knowing that the base had been pillaged and the First Order was here; forcing her to run out of the room and out of the indoor base to find burning all around her._

 _It was then that she felt a force she hadn't felt in nine whole months;_ _him._

" _You're too late. You'll never find her."_

 _She turned to face him; a sigh of relief escaping her lips as he stepped toward her in malice. Suddenly she felt herself choking; and the sheer will to breathe was pressing itself against her doubts._

" _WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS THE CHILD?!"_

 _He released his grip in the force to have her fall to her knees gasping for air; staring up at him and smiling as he took off his mask and threw it to the dirt –giving her the opportunity to realize that he's been crying too._

" _She's somewhere you will never find her, and that's good enough for me."_


End file.
